


The Exiling.

by owlbranch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Pain, i don't know how to tag this work but it's related to the exiling stuff etc after dec 2nd, its just, just pain, just. firework go boom, l'manberg, ok goodbye, theres no graphic description of violence or anything but there is some, this ISNT by any means canon, yeah its just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbranch/pseuds/owlbranch
Summary: Tommy tried to be on his best behavior, but one small mishap changed it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	The Exiling.

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER THAT THIS IS NOT BY ANY MEANS CANON. IT'S ALL MY OWN IDEAS ETC. IF SOMETHING IS SIMILAR TO WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN CANON, IT'S A COINCIDENCE.  
> (this was written during dec 3rd, i didnt watch any streams besides the wilbur ylyl one so i do NOT know what happened pre-exile stream. this could be far-fetched as hell or the total opposite.)

Tommy was a fairly energetic kid, always getting up to something. But after being told off by Dream, that he only has a few days to either be exiled or not, he tried to be moreover calm and collected. He didn’t want to get thrown out of L’manberg, he didn’t want to be on his own. He was on his best behavior around everyone, but of course something had to happen. Something that ruined his chances of staying in the country he built up with his best friend and his now dead brother. 

“Oi, Tommy.” Jack shouted across the path from his home, seemingly angry.

“What is it? Do you need some gear or..?” Tommy replied, confused as to why Jack of all people was now at his doorstep. 

“I got some information that says you were the cause of my house being burnt down.”

Tommy’s expression went from confusion to nervousness real quick. He didn’t do it, all he did was rob _George’s_ house. He didn’t set anything on fire, let alone Jack’s house. He wasn’t even aware of Jack having a house.

“Could you tell me what exactly...happened? ‘Cause I didn’t even know you had a house, let alone that it got burnt down..” he replied, nervously. He really didn’t want this to happen now.

“The least I can say is that you caused someone to be mad, and they burnt down my home. Sure, said person was at fault for burning down my place, but the fact YOU caused it is enough for me to get mad at you.”

“What..? Look man, I’ve been trying to be on my best behavior ever since I robbed George’s house. It isn’t that big of a deal anyway, I mean. You can always rebuild!”

“Rebuild? Seriously, Tommy? You do realise I’ve been gone for AGES and the second I get a place of my own it gets destroyed right away. You should know how much it sucks to get your stuff destroyed but I guess not. I will get back at you for this.”

“Why are you making this such a big deal?! It’s literally just ONE home. Be happy you weren’t here for the fucking war. Be happy you’re not at risk of being EXILED for something you didn’t even DO.” 

“You do realize you’re being selfish. Just own up to what you did. Fucking own up to something for ONCE.” 

Tommy could feel himself getting more and more angrier. He wasn’t selfish. He didn’t have to own up to anything. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was in the right, he always has been in the right.

“Jack. Why do you care so much about a simple house. Are you trying to get me exiled, are you?” he responded, anger lingering in his voice. He wanted to yell at him so fucking badly, but he knew it would be a grave mistake doing so.

“I don’t know Tommy, maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Just own up to being a bad guy for once. You’re not always right, you should realise that.” the other replied, visibly still mad. He looked like he was ready to do anything to make Tommy admit to something he didn’t even do. 

_“Fuck it.”_ Tommy thought. Noone else was around. Only the two of them. So lashing out wouldn’t be that bad, right?  
  


“You fucking know what? I’m not gonna admit to something I didn’t even fucking do, Jack Manifold. You can bitch about it all you want but I’m not gonna get falsely accused once again. You can go and whine about this to every citizen of fucking L’manberg all you want, but it won’t do jackshit. Just shut the fuck up and leave.” he shouted, anger in his voice. He was tired of being accused of all this bullshit he hasn’t done, so he wasn’t entirely in the wrong to get mad.

Jack just stared at the other with anger, but left. He knew that despite everything, Tommy wouldn’t listen. He doesn’t listen to anyone.

Instead, he went to the president, Tubbo. He knew that if Tommy wouldn’t listen, Tubbo would. And after he got lashed out on, he was sure that Tommy wasn’t going to be in L’manberg for long.

\---------

It was a few hours after what happened, and Tommy was at his home, just checking his enderchest to make sure he had everything before heading off to walk around L’manberg. But that idea was stopped when he turned around and saw Tubbo at his doorstep, angry as ever.

“Tubbo? What are you doi-”

“Get out of L’manberg, now, Tommy. I’m tired of your fuckery and the way you’re selfish. You’ve been pulling at the strings like it’s some kind of funny game, but honestly? All you’ve done is devastate everyone around you. Have you ever considered how everyone ELSE feels? No. You haven’t. And after what happened today, I’m pretty sure you’re not improving your behavior either. Maybe having you gone for once, forever, will be for the better.”

Tommy stood there, in shock. He didn’t want to believe what he just heard. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to be all on his own, with no one by his side. 

“You’re...you’re kidding, right? This is all a ploy to make everyone believe I’ve been exiled, right? Right, Tubbo..?” he replied, with a shaky voice. He didn’t want to believe it.

“You always assume everything I say is a JOKE. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. TOMMY, FOR ONCE, I’M TIRED OF BEING NICE TOWARD YOU. I’VE HAD TO BEAR THROUGH SO MUCH, AND THE ONE TIME _I’M_ IN POWER, YOU ASSUME YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF L’MANBERG, _NOW_.” Tubbo shouted as a reply. You could tell he was fuming. He was tired of being treated like a child constantly.

Tommy realised that it wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t some kind of ploy. He had to get out of L’manberg whether he liked it or not. And that’s what hurt the most, knowing that he had no choice. He decided to pack the things he held close to him the most, and hesitantly left. 

He didn’t know where to go, he was just lost in the woods on his own. Yes, he did have allies like Ranboo in L’manberg, but that doesn’t help at all. They can’t exactly go out of L’manberg without telling Tubbo where they’re going, ‘cause Tommy was exiled forever. No one could argue against the president because all he wants is for the nation to be calm, and happy.

Finally, he decided to go to Pogtopia, well, the ruins of it. It’s been a while since anyone had been here, so the place looked abandoned. He walked down the stairs and saw that Mushroom, the fox that Ant left for Niki, was still there. It had been abandoned like the rest of the place, so Tommy decided to take care of it now. Who was going to tell him that he can’t take care of an abandoned animal anyway. 

He set up camp in the ruins for a few days, thinking of what to do in the long run. He hated being alone, even when he had a pet fox. In the end, he decided to leave the Pogtopia ruins with his fox, and find Techno, his brother. 

The path to Techno’s place was rough, since he decided to go into hiding far away from L’manberg. All Tommy could do was just walk and walk through the forests, occasionally having to fight some mobs. At least he had his fox alongside him for all of this, which made him feel happier. It had been a while since he last had a pet, so it was a nice feeling.

After about three days of walking, he did get to a place full of snow and pine trees. 

“This must be it. Techno must be somewhere around here.” he told himself, fox perking up when hearing Tommy’s voice. He looked down and petted the fox, smiling, before setting foot into the snow.

There was a lot of snow, which Tommy didn’t anticipate. He assumed that the weather wasn’t that cold as of late, but who knows whatever the hell nature is doing. He tried to walk further and further into the cold, to hopefully find a village, a hideout, anything, where Techno could be, but alas, he couldn’t keep up and passed out into the snow. His fox tried to keep him warm, but it wasn’t the easiest.

When he woke up he felt...warm? He opened his eyes a bit more and looked around. He wasn’t in the snow, he was in a house. He tried to get up from the couch he was on, but it hurt since he presumably was stuck in the snow for a while, so his limbs felt stiff. He could hear someone in the room next to his, but he couldn’t see who it was which worried him. He looked around a bit more and noticed that his fox was calmly sleeping across the room he was in, which made him relieved. 

“Well look who’s awake.” 

_“That voice…”_ Tommy thought to himself.

“Techno? You found me in the snow?” he asked, surprised.

“Well duh. I may be an anarchist and all that jazz, but if I find my brother passed out in the snow, I’d rather take him into my home than leave him behind. I’m not heartless.” he replied, with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. Seems like he’s been having fun hiding out god knows where.

“Anyways, why are you here of all places, Tommy? Thought you were out there in L’manberg having Vice President duties or something.”

“Ah...well...I- I’ve been exiled.” Tommy said, nervously. He had somewhat of a sad expression on his face.

“Wait, _what?_ What did you do to get exiled, of all things?” 

“All I did was rob one house and try to put out a fire in said house, nothing else! Some others accused me of crimes I didn’t even commit! But Tubbo apparently had enough and decided to exile me...forever.” 

“And why did you come here of all places after that? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I realize why you hate the government now, Techno. I want to...overthrow it with you. I want the government gone from L’manberg so there can finally be peace.” 

Techno looked at the younger with a bit of a puzzling look. Sure, he would agree to it but how would he know if Tommy wouldn’t just use all of this as a ploy to be in power himself. You gotta weigh all the options in a situation like this, you know?

“Techno, please. I just want to be with my friend again, nothing else. I hate being on my own with no one beside me. You, of all people, should know this.” Tommy said after seeing Techno be in thought for so long. His words were genuine, he didn’t want to stay all alone forever. 

The older sighed, and replied: “Sure, Tommy. I’ll help you out.”

Tommy’s face lit up, as he was happy that his only brother left would be willing to help. I mean sure, he didn’t fully trust Techno, but at this point, who COULD he trust? He’s glad that he at least had someone to turn to in a time like this.

They discussed what to exactly do and decided that the best date this could all happen on would be New Year’s Eve, December 31st. Sure, the L’manberg citizens would be having a nice day, but it’d be the best option as it’s the most...unexpected. They didn’t want to initiate a war, but it seems like it’d have to happen for everyone to listen. 

They spent the rest of the weeks left until the day training and gathering supplies to make sure the plan would go through perfectly. It was honestly fun, spending time with your sibling, even if it’s because you want to overthrow the government. It was really, really fun.

\---------

It was 11PM on December 31st. The citizens of L’manberg were setting up decorations and fireworks for the night, because ever since Tommy got exiled, nothing happened. No violence, no wars, nothing. It was calm and peaceful for once. Well, at least for now, it was.

The clock hit 11.30PM, Tommy and Techno were prepared, outside of L’manberg by the trees. They were discussing their exact plan over again, to be sure neither was going to strive away from it. It wasn’t the easiest to keep themselves hidden, as many people were scattered, but they somehow didn’t get noticed. Not by any ‘enemies’ at least. Only Ranboo had noticed them, but he didn’t say a word as he wasn’t going to sabotage Tommy any further.

11.45PM, every citizen of L’manberg was gathered at the city centre, ready to have a fun night. It was a fun sight to see, but Tommy knew that it’d be for the better to cut it short and make them realize how awful governments really are. He just hopes it won’t end horribly. He really hopes so.

11.55PM. The brother duo rushes into L’manberg, Techno initiating the fight with fireworks. It was a beautiful sight if only it wasn’t to cause the citizens to be terrified. Tommy threw some TNT into the mix to get everyone separated for good. Ranboo helped out with it, since he got the gist of what was happening. Quackity, Fundy and the others though, were running farther away from what just happened. Not too far though, because they were still confused as to what even happened.

Finally, the fighting stopped, as Tommy got on top of rubble and started a so-called speech.

“Alright. I know how it seems, me and Techno are trying to cause a ‘war’ or some shit. But no, we aren’t. We’re trying to weaken everyone here to abolish the government for good. I mean, have you seen what has happened with the past two presidents? And what has happened now? Sure, Tubbo is a good leader but...it’ll only end in more pain. I’m trying to not cause anything here. But, if my point doesn’t get across then...L’manberg is going down.”

Just as he ended the sentence, the clock struck 12AM and the fireworks went off. It lit up the beautiful devastation that had been caused, while the citizens were scattered around the town centre, terrified as to what will happen. Noone tried to stop them though, since who knows what would happen. Phil and Ghostbur remained the most neutral in all of this though, Phil not wanting L’manberg gone but also not wanting his children to get hurt. Ghostbur just wanted peace, even if it meant L’manberg going down. 

“No. We are NOT doing that. If there wasn’t any kind of power in play, there would be more violence, more wars. It’d just end in more devastation, don’t you understand, Tommy?! We exiled you for a REASON. YOU were the cause of violence, YOU were the cause of the wars. All because you couldn’t keep your FUCKING mouth shut. Yet here you are, again.” Tubbo shouted, seemingly angry and frustrated that this had to happen just on the day where there would be the most peace.

“I WASN’T THE CAUSE FOR THE FUCKING WARS, TUBBO. IT WAS THE CORRUPT GOVERNMENT. DON’T YOU SEE HOW THE GOVERNMENT HAS AFFECTED EVERYONE, EVEN YOU? IT’S DONE MORE BAD THAN GOOD, YET YOU TRY TO ARGUE THAT IT’S GOOD? COME ON, MAN. I EXPECTED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE ON MY SIDE FOR THIS.” 

After Tommy shouted all of that out, he realized he wasn’t going to convince Tubbo, as the boy didn’t even budge during all of the yelling. He sighed, looked up to Techno, and nodded, giving the older the signal to summon in a Wither. He wasn’t lying when he said that L’manberg would be going down, if the government wasn’t going to be abolished in the peaceful way. 

It caused a lot of destruction and injuries, but no one wasn’t doing anything because they were either in a shocked state, or they were just confused. Most were fighting for their lives though, as they didn’t want to see the nation go down like this nor did they want their loved ones getting hurt. When the place was destroyed enough, Tommy decided to swoop in and kill the Wither, as he didn’t want it to get too messy.

What he didn’t expect was that so many people got injured. It was a horrible sight to see, but he thought that at least Tubbo must be fine. I mean, he built a panic room for a reason! Right? 

He was looking around to see if Tubbo was there and when he saw his friend’s body, all he could feel was shock and pain. He really hoped that he was okay. He must’ve been okay. He has to be alright. He has to be.

Tommy ran up to where Tubbo was, and checked for a pulse. None. His friend was gone, all because Tommy couldn’t abide by one simple rule. Be calm and positive. It was his fault his friend was gone. It was his fault.

He sat down, and held Tubbo’s lifeless body in his hands. He was shocked, devastated. He didn’t want it to end like this, not now, not ever. He sobbed as he gently hugged his dead friend.

“Come back to me…” he sobbed, “You said we’d always stick together. Why did you have to go now. Please, come back. I’m begging you...Just come back…”

Others around him were trying to comfort him, but it didn’t work. His only friend was gone. His buddy. His best friend. He wanted for him to come back, but it was hopeless.

He stood up, with lifeless eyes at this point, and walked up to his brother.

“Shoot me, please.” he asked from the older.

Techno wasn’t expecting for Tommy to ask that from him. He didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to kill his only brother left. He didn’t want to witness it again, let alone be the perpetrator of it.

“Just, let me with him. I’m begging you. Shoot me. Let me go off with a bang. Why are you hesitant to do it? You’ve killed so many others, yet you don’t want to kill me.”

“You’re...you’re still my brother, Tommy. I don’t want to lose you like I lost Wil, not again. I understand how awful it is, but trust me, it’ll...it’ll be ok.

“No. It won’t be ok, Techno. He was my  _ only _ friend. We promised to be by each other’s side forever. We promised it from the beginning, and look at what happened. He’s gone and it’s my fault. Please. Just...just do it…I beg of you.”

  
  


Techno was hesitant. He didn’t want to do it. He really didn’t want to. And all Phil and Ghostbur could do was just, watch. They didn’t want to make the situation worse. Phil was remembering how Wil begged to be killed, so seeing this go down again was just...awful. Ghostbur wanted to go and comfort Tommy, but the boy didn’t even like him, so he was just standing beside Phil, trying to comfort him.

“PLEASE. JUST FUCKING DO IT.” Tommy sobbed loudly. He just wanted to be with his friend again. Nothing else.

Techno sighed, and with hesitance, he raised up his crossbow, loaded with a firework. He put it between Tommy’s eyes as he closed his own. He pulled the trigger.

Tommy went off with a bang, but at least he was...happy again, with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed reading this :) i have no plans of continuing this, as it was meant to be one chapter long. 
> 
> if you wish to contact me ab this fic (for it to be restricted or taken down etc) please dm me at WlLLBEE on twitter! i will only take it down if it makes any of the cc's uncomfortable, which is understandable. 
> 
> also this fic is all purely related to their lore/fictional personas, it is not meant to be related to anything their real life counterparts are like etc. please do not attack anyone over this!


End file.
